<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Snowy Day in the Hundred Acre Woods by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817037">A Snowy Day in the Hundred Acre Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everywhere is covered in snow and Winnie-the-Pooh, Piglet and Tigger go to check on Eeyore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eeyore &amp; Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne), Piglet &amp; Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne), Tigger &amp; Winnie-the-Pooh (Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Snowy Day in the Hundred Acre Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts">ariestess</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had snowed in the Hundred Acre Woods and now everything was covered in a layer of fluffy whiteness. </p>
<p>Winnie-the Pooh and Tigger were building a snow animal, which might have been a bear or it might have been a tiger, and was probably something a bit like both and a bit like something else.</p>
<p>Piglet was wearing his new red woolly hat, his new red woolly scarf, and his new red woolly mittens, all of which had been made for him by an aunt.  They were very warm and Piglet especially liked them as they were bright red, and when he was wearing them he couldn’t possibly get lost in the snow.</p>
<p>After a while, Pooh said, “I wonder how Eeyore is?”</p>
<p>And Piglet said, “I do hope he’s all right.”</p>
<p>And Tigger said, “Let’s go and find out,” and bounced off before the others could reply. </p>
<p>Pooh and Piglet set off behind Tigger, following his pawprints where he’d bounced through the snow.  It turns out that bouncing in the snow is really quite tiring, and the two friends caught up with Tigger just as he reached the edge of where Eeyore’s thistle patch normally was.</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Tigger.  “The thistle’s have all gone!”</p>
<p>“And I can’t see Eeyore anywhere,” Piglet added.</p>
<p>“There’s an extra snow mound over there,” said Pooh, pointing with his paw.  “Let’s go and see if that’s Eeyore.”</p>
<p>They walked over to the snow mound, which didn’t really look like anything in particular. </p>
<p>Pooh and Tigger started to move some of the snow and suddenly there was a muffled ‘umph’.</p>
<p>Pooh looked round.  “And now Piglet’s gone too!” he said.</p>
<p>But then something bright red moved in the pile of snow he and Tigger had just dumped on the ground.  Pooh hurried over and dug Piglet out of the snow.</p>
<p>“It’s a very good job you were wearing your red hat,” Pooh said.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Piglet replied.  “I think so too.”</p>
<p>Just then, Tigger called out, “I’ve found something.”</p>
<p>They had uncovered the top of Eeyore’s little shack home.  After a bit more digging, they uncovered the doorway to Eeyore’s little shack and soon they had uncovered Eeyore’s back legs.</p>
<p>Slowly, Eeyore reversed out of his shack.  “Ah,” he said.  “I wondered why it had stayed dark for so long.  It seems I was snowed in.”</p>
<p>“Will you be all right now we’ve dug you out?” Pooh asked.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, thank you, Pooh Bear.  I shall be fine.”</p>
<p>“But your thistles have gone,” Tigger said.</p>
<p>“They’ll be back in a day or two, once the snow thaws.  And until then I shall wait.  I suppose it will be pleasant to look at something other than thistles for once.”</p>
<p>“In which case, we shall be off,” Piglet said.  “It looks like it may snow again, and I’d like to be back in my nice warm home before it does.”</p>
<p>“Very sensible,” Eeyore replied.  “Goodbye!”</p>
<p>The three friends started off back to their own homes.  They had just reached Piglet’s front door when the first snowflakes started falling, so Piglet hurried inside.  Tigger turned one way to go to Kanga’s and Pooh turned the other way to go to his own home.  As he walked along, he watched the snowflakes falling and filling up all their pawprints from earlier.  Then he went into his own home and took down a jar of honey so he could have a suitable snack for when it was snowing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>